Transport
"We are watchdogs on this mission. Deliver the bloxxy cola to the harbor. I expect the cops'll be there though..." -Mission description Overview Transport is a 2 day heist that involves the gang delivering bags of money (first day) and then bloxxy cola the 2nd day of the heist. It has a medium completion time and decent payout. Day 1 Assets Experienced Driver ($15k) - "Your loot pickup truck arrives a minute earlier than usual." Suppresion ($10k) - "The initial police assault will be delayed by 30 seconds." Supplies ($20k) - "A doctor bag and ammo bag will be placed in various strategic locations around the map." Walkthrough The day starts off with the crew in an empty white truck in the middle of an industrial town, pulled over into an abandoned factory to be ambushed by the police. Due to the assault, loot bags need to be secured and moved to the docks for the next day. Players need to defend the loot bags to make sure technicians don't take the bags into another area requiring to fight among an assault wave to retrieve them. The players have to take shelter/survive for a few minutes while a new driver is hired to take your loot bags. The new driver will eventually pull up to a stop with this black pickup truck near a randomly chosen location, and all players need to deliver the bags to him. After delivering the bags, a pilot will arrive in a few minutes. Players will need to jump or drill through the gate blocking the way to the helipad. Players will have to continue defending themselves from the assault phase until the helicopter comes by and allows players to escape. Day 2 Walkthrough This time, the day takes place at nighttime, at a harbor. The earlier black pickup truck has been pulled over by the police. The players need to fight among the cops and get the bags near one of the ports. There is also a warehouse in the map where players can find safes and civilians to take hostage. The players need to hold off the assault while waiting for another driver to get the loot bags via boat. However, please note that you must throw them into the water BY the boat for them to be collected. After a few minutes, the driver will make a small change of plans and he will be at the dock behind the warehouse. Players need to deliver the bags to the driver and, just like Day 1, wait for the pilot to arrive again. This time, the pilot will arrive at the platform which is a part the mentioned warehouse. The pilot will eventually arrive and players will need to get on the platform for their payout. (NOTE: Day two in his heist is broken, so you WILL NOT get ANY money from this heist whatsoever. The new Notoriety revamp coming out will indeed remove this heist, as stated in Brick_man's interview, although the video has been private It has been known to be re-released sometime during January-March .) Badges Transport- 100% Complete the first day of the Transport mission by throwing ALL the bags to your driver. The narrator will tell you where to throw your bags when your driver gets there. Unlocks: BRICK-YELLOW color! Trivia * Jumping into the water can instantly kill your character. (Day 2) * Watchdog's was renamed to Transport possibly due to copyright issues. * Players do have a chance of losing bags on day 1, though if thrown into the water on day 2 will re-spawn at the truck site. Category:Heists